Tears from the past
by 6xxValkyrie-Cainxx6
Summary: changed summary. After the lose of Skulduggery, what would Valkyrie do? Would there appear another man? find it out! Tears from the past.
1. the begining of somethig

Hello, this is my first story, hope you would like it. there are some invented characters, like the bad guy, and some stuff of my own imagination. I think i have writed wrong some things of the real book, because i have the book in Russian and also, i am Spanish, maybe i have written something wrong. Please review.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tears of the past**

**Chapter 1:**

**_The beginning of something_**

It was a sunny, bright day. Valkyrie was sitting on the Bentley at the copilot place, next to the person she loved since she was 13, and met at 12. Now she was 15, and tried to tell him how does she feel about him. Skulduggery was driving to somewhere, that Valkyrie didn´t know where, and that she didn´t like at all.

-where are we going?- asked Valkyrie

-you will see when we arrive there.

-but i want to know now!

He didn´t say anything.

-at least say me why are we going there.

-there is a robber waiting for us.

-waiting for us?

-well... it´s a form to say that he is doing something we need to stop.

-and something means...

-now he is stealing, just few minutes ago, he killed the guardians that where protecting the thing he wants to steal.

-what does he want to steal?

-a magic diamond which would enable him be invisible, and that way, he could reach the book of names. And, who said that WE are going there, i planed to go alo...

Valkyrie interrupted him.

-i am your partner, and i am going with you because i don´t want to miss the fight and the opportunity to improve my magic...

Valkyrie wanted to go, not because the fight and the opportunity to improve magic, she wanted to go because she had the opportunity to confess her love. They arrived at an old building in a magic town. The streets where desert, maybe it was because of the robber or perhaps it was always like that. Skulduggery was going to enter at the old building that has the impression that it would fall of only toughing it.

-Skulduggery.

-what?

-amm... i was thinking of...emm... well

Skulduggery walked to her, Valkyrie though he had smiled, but how could he smile?!

He took her face with his bony hands and said:

-you think i didn´t notice that you like me?- he make the sound of smiling- i wanted to say, that i also like you, Val. How long i was waiting you to say me this!

-why me?! You are the ma...

Skulduggery interrupted her putting his face very near hers. She thought he was going to kiss her as could and closed her eyes.

-if you want me to kiss you, wait until we finish with that guy, OK?

-what?! … that´s not fair...

He put his teeth at her hair and enter into the building. Valkyrie, completely red, followed him


	2. an awful mission

Here is the second part, enjoy and review! :) one thing, there is a part were i wrote ¨fanatics¨, i refer to the people who are with the faceless

* * *

**chapter 2**

_**An awful mission.**_

The intern part of the building was beautiful, it had black marble floor and brown walls, also made of marble. It was clean and illuminated with big beautiful lamps. At the center of the room were laying the two dead guardians, and the diamond inside a shop window of crystal, re shiny with all it brilliance and magic. The man who wanted to stole it, was in front of it, and it seemed that he didn´t realize of that they were there. Skulduggery started walking to were he was, and Valkyrie followed him.

-stop right were you are- said the man, taking in his hand the diamond, he was looking at it of covetous form

-it has been a long time, since we met, isn´t it Devon?- asked Skulduggery

-you know him?

-of course he knows me- said Devon- we were good friends

-until you passed with the fanatics

-well, i am with the most powerful, you know, i prefer to live

-well i that case... Devon Smith, you are arrested by the magic police because of multiple murders and attempt of theft of an object under national protection.

He laughed at loud.

-no, my good friend, i am going to tell you what is going to happen, you both are going to stand quietly until i kill us, and then i will go, do you know why? Because i have the diamond which would enable me being invisible.

In that moment, Valkyrie expelled an air wave and the diamond fell from Devon´s hand. He looked at her and instantly, he was in front of her. She jumped back and threw a fire-ball, but he avoided it and took her arm, so hard that it seemed to her that it was going to break, but Sulduggery was there in a moment and hit him in his face. He released her arm and jumped back. In his right hand, appeared a fire-ball

-he is an elemental?!-asked Valkyrie

-and what with that?-asked Skulduggery, avoiding the fire-ball

-well, i am not accustomed that our enemy is an elemental-said Valkyrie throwing a fire-ball to Devon, but he avoided it.

-be prepared for worse things-said Skulduggery and came closer to Devon.

They began to fight between them. Sometimes, it seemed that Devon was wining, other times Skulduggery. Valkyrie took advantage of this moment to hide herself among the shades, since she was wearing black clothes, nobody could see her. She was really close to the diamond, but suddenly Devon saw her and hit Skulduggery so hard, that it seemed his head will fly out. He extended his arm to her and begin to say some words, which Valkyrie couldn´t hear. In that moment she realized that Devon wasn´t an elemental, since she couldn´t move. Then she began to see all very slowly, but she didn´t notice any pain and she could breath, what was happening? She saw how Skulduggery ran where she was and stopped between Devon and her. Then, a green ball, of something similar to fire, wrapped Skulduggery and leave him unconscious in the floor. Valkyrie wasn´t sure of what have happened, but she ran very fast, she didn´t know how she did it, stopped behind Devon and expelled an air wave, doing that Devon stamped against the wall. Then she threw 5 fire-balls, and he started burning. Rapidly, he went out of the building and disappeared behind the doors. Valkyrie come close to Skulduggery. He didn´t make any movement since he fall unconscious. Was he still unconscious? Or was he... no, it can´t be, he couldn´t be dead, how can a skeleton die? But other ways, how can a skeleton be a live?

-Skulduggery get up-said Valkyrie

no response.

-skulduggery, it´s not funny, get up!!

still no response

-Skulduggery!!! get up!!!-she started crying.

The police enchantress was nearby, since she could hear the sound of his cars. In that beautiful room, not such as beautiful now, was laying on the floor the magic diamond and the dead guardians. Skulduggery's inert body also was there, but with a difference, a young girl, of long and black hair was crying his death.

* * *

Hope you like it, i am still working on it, and don´t worry (if someone is worrying) the end is not going to be bad, i hope so :)


	3. the next days

Hi! sorry because of not writing any new chapter (if someone like reading it) my littel brother didn´t let me write anything. Hope you like it and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_the next days_

-hey Steph, are you hearing me???

Valkyrie looked at the person who was talking to her, he was apparently angry. She was at school with some friends, she hopes they were still friends.

Since that day, the day of the death of Skulduggery, Valkyrie didn´t do anything special. She was at a place, but it was as if she wasn´t there. She was on that day, in every moment since then. She couldn´t think about anything more than this. She tried to forget him, but she couldn´t. And it was worse, because the same day of his death, they began to be a couple , and they didn´t have even the first kiss. She decided to evade everything that remembered him, including magic. In that way, she returned to her first life, that boring , normal live, but, for her, it didn´t mind. She looked again at the person who was waiting for a response

-sorry, i didn´t hear you Gerard

-what´s with you Steph? Since the last week, you don´t say anything, you are like dead- said Mary.

-i was saying- said Gerard, sighting to Mery- that it would be a good idea if we go all together to the beach this Sunday, since the exams are finished and the weather is pretty good.

Valkyrie didn´t notice that all the year has been finished. She didn´t noticed how fast passed the time with Skulduggery. Remembering his name made her feel ill and she thought she was going to cry.

-well, what do you think?- asked Gerard

-sounds good- said all

-what do you say Steph?- asked Gerard

Four people were waiting for her response. Gerard, who had curly red hair, green eyes, and was so tall and so musculous, that appeared 17, he was wearing a green t-shirt with a white number 16, jeans and sport shoes; Gina, had blond straight hair, blue big eyes and was a little shorter than Valkyrie but not thinner (she was normal), was wearing a green dress with some flowers and normal dark green shoes; Mary, was goth and tinted her hair dark black and cut it very short, she had brown eyes, and was as tall and thin as Valkyrie, she was wearing a black shirt, with a drawing of an angel, black trousers and black boots; and finally Jim, he was tall and had brown straight hair, had dark eyes and had a normal stature, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and sport shoes.

-so what?- asked Gina

she didn´t know what to say, did she want to go?

-well...

-well what?- asked Jim

-OK i´ll go

-good, i´ll see you all at the south beach at 2:30- said Gerard going a way- bye!

-bye!- said all and go each other to their homes

***

Was it really true that she was there at the beach? And she was having fun? In any case she was happy and that was good. She was wearing a black bikini, the same as Mary. Jim and Gerard were wearing the same swimming suit, and Gina was wearing a white swimming costume. Then Gerard come out of the water.

-Steph! Came out please, i want to say you something!

-OK!

They walked for a wile and then stopped near the road

-what´s it Gerard?

-i wanted to ask you... would you like to be my girlfriend?- he said with a smile

How simple was it for him, but Valkyrie didn´t know what to say. That words remembered her to her confession, and that hurt her, so she didn´say anything.

-i was in love of you since i saw you- said Gerard, still with the same smile- What do you say?

-well... you see Gerar...

The sound of a car parking next to them interrupted her. But it wasn´t a normal car, it was a Bentley very similar to skulduggery´s, maybe it was the same and perhaps the driver was... she

didn´t think it twice, she fast opened the door and tried to get in the car, but Gerard stopped her.

-what are you doing?! Do you even know who the hell is the driver?!

-yes i know, now leave me right now!!!

He released her arm and stand there watching how she enter in the car. The car turned on and get away.

-do you really know who I am?

-of course I kno...- she turned her head and saw a strange man with blond and wavy hair. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie and black suit. In that moment she realized that she was wearing only a bikini, and more than that, she was in the car of a stranger.

-who are you?- Valkyrie asked fearfully

* * *

what would happen? You would know in the next chapter, but i have exams so i wouldn´t do it until some days. Hope you like my story. review


	4. Uncomfortable meeting

Hey there! Here is the next chapter, sorry for being so late :( its just that i had lots of exams and then i didn´t had inspiration, and days pased on... sorry for the ones who were waiting :( . again i repetat that my english is not prety good, sorry for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** i don´t own any character, scenary...

**Summary: **Valkyrie starts a new life...

* * *

**Tears from the past**

**Chapter 4:**

_**uncomfortable meeting**_

-who are you?- asked Valkyrie completely scared.

No response. The man seemed to be quite tall and rather young, over 25. his blond short wavy hair was in a cue. His pale skin made his dark green eyes seem to be the double of their size. In other words, Valkyrie was completely hipnotized.

-There are some people who are very interested in you and in your magical habilities, and thats why i´m taking you to them. But i sopose you don´t want to meet them in a bickini, don´t you?- said the stranger almost laughing

Valkyrie wasn´t laughing at all, she was in panic. Who could want to see her because of her magical habilities ? Who the hell wanted to see her in any case? There was just one group of adepts who would want to see her because of that reason. The bad guys. The ones who wanted to re-live the facceless one, and couldn´t do it without her, the last direct descendant of the Ancients. Withot thinking it tewice, Valkyrie tried to throw a fire-ball.

-What the hell are you doing?!!- said the man taking Valkyrie from her arm and stopping the growth of the fire-ball inmediatly, making it desapear. Unfortunatly he lost controll of the car while he was controlling Valkyrie´s magic and they were going right to the end of the cliff. The girl saw as the car got closer, closer, closer... until it was no longer on land. Val saw slowly the falling, until they crushed against the water. The crystals cut Valkyrie in her face and in her arms, some of them still in her body, made her scream of pain insde the water. The young man was trying to unbotton his seatbelt withot using magic, what really surprised Valkyrie. She began to do the same, noting how the air in her lungs was coming to an end. Without any frce left, Valkyrie tried at last to lit a fire-ball to burn the belt. She crackled his fingers, but there was no fire, and again, agai. She thought she was going to die. "well, at least i´ll be again with Skulduggery, i sopose". She crackkeled her fingers for the last time and a fire-ball lited on her hand, braking the seat belt as fast, as the fire ball desapeared. But there was no left oxigen in her lungs, and she fall unconscious. The last thing she saw, was the young man cutting the seatbelt and taking her to the surface.

_*******_

-Hey Gerard!- said Gina- how was it? What did she said? And... where the hell is she?

-Don´t know and don´t wana know it- said Gerard angrly

-Whad do you mean?-asked Jim

-She has gone with a strange man in his car

-Never thought that Steph was so stupid- said Mary

-Are you idiot Gerard??-shouted Gina- why didn´t you stopped her, who knows what would happen to her now!!!

-she didn´t want me to help her! She said she knowed him, well, i hope she is having fan with him- said sarcasticaly Gerard

-How the hell did you want her to love you if you are so foolish!!-shouted again Gina- comon, who´s gota mobile, we´ve got to call the police and their parents.

***

-Val, are you ok?- asked a familiar voice to her.

-Skulduggery?- she opened her eyes and saw, the one he had lost weeks ago. She couldn´t belive it, was she on haven? In any case it didn´t matter, the only thing inportant was that she could be with him again, she waraped him in a strong hug, noticig something strange, he wasn´t cold as normal, he had normal temperature.

-Well, i know i´v safe your life, but with a thanks would be inof...-

she opened her still closed eyes to see how she had huged the man in a very inconvinent position. Valkyrie had knoked him down and she was lying down on him, huging him strongly wearing just a wetted bikini. She jumped back shamed of what had hapened.

i... i´m s-sory, i thought you were...

Skulduggey, i know, i´v heard you. don´t worry it dosen´t matter, but your cuttings and my now non-existent car are truely a very serious problem- he said completly relaxed, as Skulduggery used to do it. She began to notice the pain, because of the crystals, and because of her love. Suddenly, a motorbike stopped nest to them. A young blond woman stepped next to Valkyrie and looked to her as if waiting somethig from her.

am... what´s it Miss.?-asked Valkyrie

-What?! You don´t remember me?- asked the woman

Valkyrie said nothing.

-i´m amazed how bad memory you have. i´m Tanith!

-Ow, Tanith! Sorry, i´m just a bit shoked. we´v just had got an accident

-yeah, i´ve seen you, thats why i came here

Valkyrie smiled a bit longer. She was happy to finaly be with someone she could trust in. Then she remembered the other man who was witting there.

- am, Tanith, this is the man who was drivig- siad Val staring to the man- his name is...- realizing she didn´t know his name she stopped to talk.

-don´t worry, i know who he is, he was encomended by the eldders to bring you again to the magic world- said Tanith- but i see he isn´t very good tutor, or maybe i´m wrong Michael?- said Tanith almost laughing.

-Well, if someonen is pointing you with a fire-ball, i think you too would lose control- said Michael staring at Valkyrie.

-Well ther is no point to talk here with your wounds, comon Valkyrie i´ll take you to an hospital, then we´ll go to meet the eldders, ok?

-it´d not change anything if i said that i do not wana go, so ok.

-And, Michael are you ok? If you need it i´ll come to take you after leaving her in the hospital.

-It would be a good idea,thanks- said Michael healing his wounds.

Saying this, Tanith started to move away, and Valkyrie started to move closer to the world she decide not to remember anymore.

* * *

Hope you had enjoyed it, and the next chapter would be soon, so if you are interested, please leave reviews. The end its close, maybe 4 more chapters.


	5. Healing wounds

Sorry for being so late with this chapter to, it´s been like a year or so. At least I hope my writing abilities had improved at least a bit and this time it could be more comprehensible. Hope you´d enjoy it =)

* * *

**Tears from the past**

**chapter 5**

_**Healing wounds**_

Kenspeckle Grouse was always very accurate while healing Valkyrie. The old man was always telling her that she shouldn't get involved in so dangerous fights she always got in, or at least the fights she used to get involved before the death of Skulduggery. But now there was something strange in him. He had not said a word since she entered the Hibernian cinema and walked in the unpolluted white corridors of the hospital. Valkyrie was already cured and he still didn´t say anything. What was happening?

"Kenspeckle?" muttered Valkyrie, trying not to distract professor Grouse of what he was doing, some sort of elixir or liquid medicine green colored that didn´t seem to be very tasty. She was dressed with a hospital blue colored costume, typical for patients, waiting for Tanith to came back with some brand new clothes Ghastly was supposed to be making now that he new she was back.

"two weeks" responded the old man "two weeks not knowing anything from you. In a sort of way it could be something positive, meaning you aren´t getting in trouble anymore, but when I asked someone about you, what do you think I was given as a response? Silence. No one knew where you were. It was as if you had just disappeared from the world. Did you only cared about that skeleton detective? You think you had no more friends, or people who would like to help you to overcome his death-"

"please" interrupted the weak girl "please, don´t remember me his name, it makes me feel awful" said Valkyrie turning her head to watch the corridors. Clarabelle was walking in circles with a great smile in her face. Finally, she stopped walking and sighted to where Valkyrie was lying.

"Nice to see you again, miss Cain" said Clarabelle still with her smile on her face "may I ask where is your partner, detective Pleasant? You both seemed inseparable"

"Clarabelle, could you go and find me a red rat with purple dots? it has escaped from the laboratory" asked Kenspeckle.

"OK professor!" responded Clarabelle with a wider smile, if it was possible, and immediately disappeared from Valkyries sight.

"There is no red rat with purple dots, is there?" asked the teenager trying to hid the tears that were coming up in her eyes.

"Of course not, this may be a magic hospital and laboratory, but, sincerely, a red rat with purple dots? What kind of freak wold it be?... now, please don´t cry my dear" said the old man walking towards Valkyrie "world does not end because of the lose of one men, if he cold be count as one"

Valkyrie said nothing. Kenspeckle had never been nice with Skulduggery, and this was not going to be an exception. "I know, is just that it was... way too of a sudden. Everything happened so fast that sometimes I thought all this magic world maybe was just an illusion, a dream..."

"It´s not" responded rapidly the doctor "And I´ll tell you more, you are part of this, you are one of us, and that means you can´t just leave and think all of this is over, you have responsibilities for this world. Where is the risk-taker, stubborn and insensible girl I met some years ago?

"ha-ha-ha" those words made her laugh for the first time in more than a week and possibly more than two. She then started thinking. It´s true she always had loved adventures and entered in this magical society in desire of getting in some and had never been scared or retained by nothing. That was her stubborn spirit, she always did what she thought had to be done, or simply did what she wanted, always trying to defend the world from "the bad guys". And strangely and suddenly, the lost of his mentor and beloved had stopped her spirit from doing what she loved, when really what she needed to do was fight, risk her life and fight again, more than ever, follow the path she had created with Skulduggery till the end of her days. For God´s sake, she was Valkyrie Cain! The Death Bringer, Darquess, she survived the sealing of her true name! she was the most powerful being in the world and was to control herself and not to cry for the lost of someone, instead of that she needed to avenge the death of Skulduggery, and by feeling sorry of herself she wasn´t doing anything useful. "You are right, Kenspeckle, I can´t just leave everything left behind as if it has never been. What would the world do if I am not there to save it?"

"There it is, your sarcastic humor came back, that´s a good sign" said Kenspeskle Grouse with a wide smile in his face, leaving the test tube with the green colored liquid in it´s place.

"Who said I was joking, I was completely serious about that" responded Valkyrie between some laughs.

In that moment Tanith entered the room with some clothes in her right hand, and a pair of black leather boots in her left hand. When she viewed the happy and confident expression on Valkyrie´s face, a wide smile was drown on her own, feeling how a huge weigh had disappeared from her back with the view of her best friend happy again. "Nice to see you in a good mod again, here" said Tanith handing the cloths to Valkyrie "hope you´d like them, I am totally sure Ghastly had guessed about the size, so sure that won´t be a problem"

"Thank you, to both you and Ghastly, I wasn´t feeling pretty comfortable with just that bikini, andah..." she paused for a second and lowered her voice so that Kenspeckle wouldn´t hear what she was about to say "what about the underwear?"

"Don´t worry" answered Tanith with a whisper "I thought about it, look between The t-shirt and the trousers"

"Thank you again"

Valkyrie went behind some kind of curtains there were at the back of the room. She then took all of her concentration to focus on the new clothes. They were pretty similar to the ones she had before, except because of some differences like the dragon surrounding a black rose drawing on the black t-shirt, or the change of the material of which the jacket and the trousers were made, which now was dark black leather. For her surprise, Valkyrie found that the trousers weren´t the type of you-can-see-all-of-me but that they were wide enough for rapid movements and what was incredibly important on winter, they were warm, as well as the jacket. The boots were very comfortable, made also of dark black leather When she was completely dressed, she walked out the curtains and towards Tanith and Grouse.

"I´m completely ready, let´s go" she said to Tanith and the sighted to Kenspeckle "thank you for everything you´ve done for me, but I suppose this is not enough to thank you"

"Of course it´s not, but **it is** the thought that you are back again with us" answered the old doctor. Valkyire smiled and said a _we´ll meet again sooner than you expect _at what Grouse had to answer with a _hope not, let me rest a bit between all your injuries_. While walking out of the Hibernian, Tanith remembered a thing she had to tell Valkyrie before she went back to the sanctuary.

"You see Val" started Tanith "When Skulduggery was murdered, and your body wasn´t found-"

"Wait a second. What do you mean by **¨your body¨**" said Valkyrie in a complete astonishment, both of them still walking towards where Tanith´s motorcycle was.

"Let me finish and you´ll understand. When the sanctuary agents went to the crime scene in search of Devon Smith and saw that Skulduggery was dead, they supposed that you were dead as well, because of the fact that he was stronger than you, or at least he was" said Tanith with the believe of that Valkyrie could get much more stronger than anyone "so they started to search for your body. There was put a national search for it as it wasn´t found in the crime scene, you know, the sanctuary likes to have their members protected and a life, and if occasionally someone dies, they like to have their bodies protected as well, it´s like a brotherhood"

"I see" muttered the teenager "When I definitely understood that he was dead, I realized that I didn´t want to have to explain anything to the sanctuary, I just didn´t want to face again anything that remembered me him, and that meant anything related with magic, so I decided to escape from there before the agents who were supposed to be helping us came in there. What I can´t understand is how didn´t they find me in those two weeks I had left, it wasn´t like I was hiding or anything, I just left..."

"Well, frankly, the sanctuary was searching for a dead body which was probably moved to another place for some reason, that may be reason number one, the second reason probably was the fact that when you leave the use of magic, your body changes a bit no matter how short was that period, but it gets to be the same way it was when you use magic again. In your case I believe the change was drastic, because you are still a teenager and your body is supposed to be taking lots of changes, but magic just prevented them to happen."

"You mean... you mean now I seem much more older?" asked Valkyrie in a disappointed tone.

"Not at all, at least not for me. I suppose you have used magic recently."

"Oh, yeah, that´s true" said Valkyrie trying to hide a gentle smile that was appearing in her face. "so I was unrecognizable for all of you?"

"Probably" answered Tanith "Maybe that was the reason that no one found you until recently."

They both jumped on the motorcycle and Tanith turned on the motor. Tanith drove rapidly through the road until they reached Roarhaven, where the new sanctuary was, and there is where their ways separated, as Tanith drove to Ghastly´s place and Valkyrie walked in the sanctuary. All the sorcerers where in the main room for a meeting in where the new Grand Mage and two elders were going to be elected. When Valkyrie entered the room, most of the sorcerers there found were amazed to see her walk in there, as it was believed that she was murdered the same day as Skulduggery. Because of the shook Valkyrie produced, the meeting was postponed for the next week, so that the revived girl was adapted to the new place and works there were_, _as well as put on with a new partner. An old man, who seemed to be very experienced in the magic world and more llikely to get to be the new Grand Mage for the respect everyone seemed to have to him walked towards Valkyrie.

"Hello miss Cain, my name is Corrival Deuce" said the old man "I´m glad Michael had successfully found you, most of us had thought that you unfortunately died that tragic day as well, but the rest were totally sure that you were still alive somewhere out there."

"I´m glad you did" answered Valkyrie in a very formal tone.

"Sure, now you´ll have to adapt to all the new changes there have been here, there also have been lots of news that you´ll have to listen to, and of course, you´ll have to be paired with a new partner as soon as possible."

"Talking about that" started Valkyrie "I think I´ll do a great work just by myself"

"I understand the pain you must be going through, but we need you to understand this too, we´ve lost lots of great sorcerers in the explosion that occurred in the other sanctuary a year ago, and just a pair of weeks ago we´ve lost a great sorcerer. I´d bet my life saying that he was the most powerful elemental the world has ever seen. We just can´t risk to lose more people in different accidents or missions, we are already fewer than ever." Finished Corrival talking. Valkyrie seemed to understand the situation.

"Don´t worry" said a tall man who was heading to where Corrival Deuce and Valkyrie Cain were "you´ll be paired with a good adept, he´ll take care of you"

"I´m not a kid anymore, Erskine" answered Valkyrie to the comment Erskine Ravel had made "I don´t need a nanny, but a partner"

"We´ll see if that´s really true" said Erskine with a playful laugh. "Middelton, you can already come to meet your new partner"

A tall, blond male who was talking with some other sorcerers turned to watch directly to where the group was. His long wavy hair was tied in a cue and he was wearing glasses, which almost hided his deep green eyes. He walked towards Erskine with his hands in his pockets and with a smile in his face. "I think I have already had the pleasure to meet miss Cain" answered Michael to the call of Ravel. "Valkyrie, you have risen up huge rumors about the **¨undead¨**, sorcerers have started thinking that the power of resurrection has been transmuted from Skulduggery to you, and now you have a bunch of admirers who would like that power too, isn´t it a bit of a pity?"

"I don´t really care about what do idiots think or say about me" answered Valkyrie in an angry tone to Michael. She wasn´t accepting him just that easy, he´ll need to try harder if he wanted to replace partly the place of Skulduggery.

"Great, then there would be no problem" said Michael with a friendly smile on his face. A perfect lie. _This kid would be kind of a pity_ thought the man wishing he hadn´t find her.

When the meeting ended, all the sorcerers who were found there walked to their different works and investigations. Work wasn´t going to be done by itself. Michael and Valkyrie walked to the adept´s Bentley. They had to find and arrest the killer and thief who was in search and seizure at national level, Devon Smith, and you could bet your life to the devil they were going to do so, especially Valkyrie. When they approached the Bentley, a strange feeling caught Valkyrie on her throat, and she thought she was going to cry again, but she retained her tears and made herself a promise, that she would never cry again and think about the one she loved until getting revenge on Devon Smith, but firstly she had to do something before starting everything

"Michael" she called his name.

"What is it, miss Cain?"

"Don´t call me like that" answered Valkyrie with a sight of a bit of a shock for the use of her ¨surname¨ in that way "it makes me believe I´m a cheesy princess or something worse... I wanted to ask you for a favor"

"What is it?" he asked with a slight tone of disgust, but tried to hide it with a smile.

"Could you take me to where Skulduggery is buried?"

A look of surprise appeared on his face "um... of course... Valkyrie"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skulduggery was buried behind his house, at the end of the hill. It was a perfect place for the ceremony as no mundane lived there. The grave was made up of a simple stone, but was decorated in such a manner that it made the stone appear to be marble or something similar. There were some flowers around the grave, which meant that Skulduggery´s friend visited him time to time. In the grave was inscribed some words which Valkyrie guessed them to be the name and the date of birth and death.

_**Here lies**_

_**Skulduggery Pleasant**_

_**born the 31/12/1906 an died the 2/2/2010**_

_**R.I.P Skulduggery**_

_**your friends and enemies will always remember you**_

A single tear came down her right check before she stood up and walked towards Michale´s Bentley. "Lets go Michael, we´ve got work to do"

I´ve came back.

* * *

I´ll try to write the next chapters as soon as possible, and I apologize again for making all the readers of this story wait so much. I was too stuck in a book I am writing, and well, the emotion of this story passed a bit. Still I hope you liked the chapter, if you have any comment, doubt, complaint, or whatever, do not doubt it and write a review, I will appreciate it =)


End file.
